Your my blood, sister - Twenty-one pilots
by Catnip. No way man
Summary: Tyler’s little sister Olivia is upset and out of place. In good old Tyler fashion, he’ll aways be there to pick up the pieces
1. “Small” things add up

**Hello everyone! I love all the love I got on my Merlin fanfic last time, let's go for 5 bookmarks? Love you guys and thank you for all the support!**

**This contains cutting, kinda graphic. So beware guys, viewer desertion IS advised!!**

**Like always, I don't own nothing or nobody :(**

**More 'AN' at the bottom and like always, I own nothing or nobody.**

It wasn't that her older brother was famous. No. It wasn't that her fiancée left her for someone else. Never. It wasn't that her family didn't call or text to make sure she was okay. Nope.

It was; however, that she was tired and struggling and she just wanted the pounding in her head to stop. She just wanted to sleep.

When she grew up, Tyler was always the shy one. Even if he was the oldest, he never really acted like it. Zack and Jay had each other, always pulling pranks and playing football. Madison and Tyler were always the calmest, most collected. They wanted to sit and talk about their life plans.

Olivia, well Olivia never had anyone. Ever. She couldn't play football well and she never really wanted to think about the future. Her Mom and Dad were always busy taking care of all the kids or working long hours.

Olivia grew up by herself, she was the youngest by five years. This put a pretty big age gap between her and her siblings. When she was in Highschool, her Mom and Dad were tired of kids and barely associated with her. All her siblings had already gone off to live their lives.

She found her true love at her college. She was a sophomore studying in criminal justice. She hated criminal justice but figured it wouldn't be hard. He was in the same class as her and offered to take her out to coffee.

Two months later, they were happy and dating. Her family barely talked to her and she only visited on holidays, even then it was awkward.

When she found out that her oldest brother was a huge success, she was happy and surprised. When she found out that on his wiki page it said he had three siblings, well. It hurt. A lot. She was not one of those siblings posted. She was forgotten and unloved.

But her fiancée said it was alright, that she had him. They had dated for two years before he asked her to marry him. Two months after that, she found a naked women in her bed. They ended the engagement and he left the following day.

Now. Well, now here she was. Struggling in college with a crap job, her family not even caring about her, her fiancée gone, and she was studying in a major she hated.

If you asked, Olivia would say she was never depressed. But if she was never depressed, how does she know what it feels like? Right now, she felt depressed. She felt suicidal. And for the first time in her life.

Olivia decided to give up. She had nothing, no one left.

So Olivia did the only logical thing. She went to a liquor store and bought some expensive ass liquor. Drank a whole bottle and bought another.

She sat in her bathroom crying in the tub, fully clothed with a razor blade next to her. She had small cut on her wrists, but nothing that could kill her. Yet.

Maybe it was desperation that forced her hand to grab her phone. Maybe it was a sick hope that someone would answer and tell her she wasn't forgotten. Like it mattered.

She quickly dialed the number and the phone rang ominously. After four rings, someone started speaking quickly.

'Olivia? What is it? I'm kinda busy right now, I have an interview in 10 minutes."

Olivia smiled at her brothers success. 'Sorry Tyler. I didn't mean to interrupt.' Tyler sighed over the phone.

'Can I call you back Olivia?' Olivia looked over at the razor blade.

'I just need to tell you something really quick.' Olivia whispered.

Tyler sighed again. 'What?'

After a pregnant pause, Olivia word vomited. ' I love you Tyler. You were the best big brother ever and I hope that you have a good life. And I love everyone in the family.' Tears poured down her face and her voice broke multiple times.

'Olivia?'

'Yeah?'

'Are you... are you okay? What's wrong?' Tyler sounded scared.

'Nothing's wrong. Have fun at the interview Ty.' Olivia made to hang up when she heard Tyler yell through the phone.

"-via? OLIVIA?' Tyler shouted.

'I'm here. Just have fun okay.' The phone was quiet for a minute, she could hear talking through the phone. It was too quiet to make out.

'Oliva? You here?'

'Yeah.'

'Where are you right now?' Olivia paused, why would he care?

'At my apartment. It's in Los Angelas. Why?'

Tyler paused. 'What's the address?'

'493 Chestnut Dr. Apartment 85. Why Ty?'

'Okay, I'm heading there now, just stay on the phone.' Olivia blinked and realized what he was planning. Oh no. She had to hurry.

'I have to go Ty. I love you.'

She heard him scream her name and beg her not to hang up. But it was too late, she was too far gone. She hang up and put the phone on the floor next to the tub.

She didn't leave a note or anything, you could tell how she died when someone found her. She wasn't worried.

She grabbed the razor and pressed it to her wrist. She had studied what the quickest and most effective way to go was when it came to cutting at the right spots. She knew what she was doing.

Taking a quick swig of liquor, she pressed down and watched as blood quickly weeped around the blade.

It stung, more than she thought it would. She ignored the feeling and watched as more blood spread around her opening wound.

It started to drip into the tub with a steady _drip drop drip drop. _

She quickly felt dizzy and with one more aganizing push, she let the razor go. It fell with a clang in the tub. She lay back in the tub, tears pushing their way out her eyes and down her face.

She let all the pain she felt the past year fall with the blood.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She let the dripping of blood calm her and she quickly let blackness swallow her whole.

Maybe finally, the pain would stop and she could just blissfully float in blackness forever.

**Hey everyone! Thank you it's for reading this chapter! Leave a comment and don't forget I'm open to any suggestions you have! **

**Have a good day everybody!**


	2. A sliver of hope

**Hello everyone! Here's the second part to this little fic I've been making! I hope you enjoy!**

**Also I'm not a doctor so some of the medical terminology or procedures may be incorrect! **

**More 'AN' at the bottom!**

Crying was what she first heard. Crying and pain. It was mainly radiating from her wrist. Why would she hear crying and feel pain when she should be dead?

There was also a strange beeping that was becoming annoying fast. She wanted it to stop. _Now. _

The crying was followed by hushed whispers and soon Olivia got distracted by them. They sounded far away, but also like she should know them.

The voices sounded familiar.

The crying had subsided to small sniffling. Then it ended all together.

Olivia thought that maybe whoever it was had left. If she wanted to see where she was, she'd have to open her eyes. Now was the best time to see where she was since no one was there.

It was hard at first, but she managed to blink a couple of times. She could see that she was in some kind of hospital.

The beeping was her heart monitor and it projected on the screen. But if she was here...? Then that meant that she had failed. Someone had come in and seen her and saved her.

She couldn't even kill herself right.

She didn't notice the person in the chair next to her until it was too late.

Staring at her in shock was none other than her big brother Tyler. They stared at each other for a full minute until Tyler jumped out of his chair and hugged Olivia tightly.

'Ol-Olivia! Oh my god! Your awake!'

'T-Ty?' Olivia slowly sat up and Tyler rushes to help her.

'I'm here. I'm here.'

Tears slipped down her face, leaking from the corner of her eyes. A strangled sob escaped her and Tyler hugged her tightly.

'I should be dead, Ty. I should be dead!'

Tyler sighed sadly. 'I'd never let that happen. I'll make this better, I'm so so sorry Liv. I'm so sorry.'

After both her and Tyler calmed down, Olivia blinked sleepily.

Tyler nodded towards her, silently giving her permission to sleep.

Olivia closed her eyes and wished away the pain in her wrist and her heart.

**2 weeks later **

Today was the day! Olivia was finally allowed to go to her apartment without supervision.

It had been a long two weeks. Tyler had faithfully stayed by her side, sad and worried for his suicdal sister.

He opened the door to her apartment and Olivia gasped at how neat it looked.

Tyler and Olivia shared a quick hug. 'Thank you Ty.'

Tyler smiled and laughed. 'Don't ever do that again Liv.'

'Not planning on it.'

Tyler left and Olivia looked around the apartment. During those two weeks, Olivia had found a reason to live.

Maybe she would have a good life after all!

**Sorry for everyone who wanted a detailed ending. I started getting major authors block but didn't want you guys to have an unfinished story! **

**Hope you all have a good day and stay alive!**

**Bye everyone!**


End file.
